


Weep

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Onesided, Weeping Angels AU, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeping Angels AU with one-sided Destiel. Sorry about your feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep

Dean stared at the cold stone statue in front of him. It was of an ominously familiar angel, only difference was that this one had wings.  
And that it was crying.  
He reached out and tapped the angel’s cheek, the dirty white marble icy and lifeless beneath his fingertips.   
He blinked, and suddenly the statue was gone. He heard the fluttering of wings behind him, and whipped around, only to hear the noise circle and land behind him. The panic and adrenaline were just starting to set in when an angry, miserable voice called out behind him.  
“Don’t look at me!”  
“Cas?! Is that you?!”  
“Yes!”  
The hunter whirled around to face the angel, only to find the statue back in its place.  
“Cas?”  
No response.   
“Cas!”  
Still nothing. He blinked again, and once more, the statue was gone and the angel was behind him.  
“I said don’t look at me.”  
“Why not?!”  
“I can’t move when you’re watching me.”  
“Why not?! And what’s with the stone getup?”  
“Don’t you get it? I fell for you. You rejected me. This is what happens to us when our soulmates say no. We have nothing left, and we weep.”  
“You’re a weeping angel?”  
“Yes Dean.”  
The hunter slowly started turning around, eyes closed and almost bursting with tears.   
“I SAID DON’T LOOK AT ME!”  
“But Cas I-”  
“STOP TRYING TO HELP ME! DON’T YOU GET IT, YOU CAN’T!”  
Dean choked back a sob. No, he thought. Don’t cry. Don’t make the situation worse. That’s all crying will do, that’s all it ever does, that’s all it-  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry I made you think I rejected you.”  
“But you did. You said you did.”  
“I made a mistake. There has to be a way to fix this, there’s gotta be something I can do to make this right...”  
“I’m sorry, Dean, you can’t. Once an angel becomes one of these...things...there's no way to turn them back.”  
“Can I at least hug you?”  
“No. You can’t touch me, you can’t look at me. I don’t exist in your world anymore. I’m sorry.”  
“Cas no! Oh god please don’t leave, there has to be a way, there has to be a cure, there has to be something we can do!”  
“I'm sorry. There isn’t.”  
“Then what do I do?”  
“You forget about me. You forget everything I ever did for you, and everything you ever did for me. It’s the only thing I can do.”  
The moment the angel’s stone fingers touched his forehead, there was nothing. There was void, no stars, no space, no time, no matter. But above all, there was no Cas. His memories wiped from the Winchester’s mind, gone forever. And Cas had the worst curse of all. He had to watch Dean forget, watch him go and get drunk, hit on girls and, above all, he had to watch Dean fall in love.   
With someone else.  
How torturous must it be, he wondered. How long would he sit on the edge of heaven, waiting, always waiting, for Dean to come home.  
But the worst part was, when he finally did, he would come home with someone else. He would wave at the angel and take the hand of some lowlife human he’d convinced himself he’d fallen in love with.   
The curse of an angel.  
He had to remember.


End file.
